Mommy Sakura
by MistressTriss
Summary: "Oh, okay." "It's an easy task just slip it in their food or drink, next thing you'll know is mother hood." Tsunade gave her an impish smile. Sakura deadpanned, "What?" "This is how we will get rid of the Akatsuki!" She gave a victory smirk to the blank faced pink haired female, "Tsunade are you drunk?"
1. Chapter 1

Sakura really was about to bang her head against the wall. This was the second time this week that she was stuck with bedpan duty. This royally sucked. Nothing to it. Just her karma for hitting Naruto upside his head all those times when she was younger, it was finally getting back at her in one of the worst ways in her opinion.

She stretched her back muscles out from bending over so much tonight. She hated the grave yard shift but unfortunately she had drawn the short end of the stick.

"Sakura-san?" She jumped and smacked her head into the wall behind her. Fuck she didn't even hear his entrance. She really needed sleep. She looked over at the still impassive ANBU agent, not even her head injury was enough to make them show some kind of emotion.

"Yes?" She asked her left eye twitched slightly. She really just wanted to go home to her nice and comfy bed.

"Hokage-sama has requested your audience. Immediately." The last part was added after a pause of breath.

Now she really did want to bang her head repeatedly against the wall. She glanced at the clock. This was the worst punishment ever, and it was only three in the morning. Wait what? She did a double take on the clock, since when was Tsunade up any time before the sun had risen? "Thank you ANBU-san."

The ANBU nodded briefly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She felt a permanent twitch settle itself into her eyebrow. This seriously was the worst day ever and it had only just begun.

She cleaned up her station as fast as possible before jumping out the nearest window. She had a meeting with a blonde woman with huge boobs she had to get to.

* * *

Tsunade yelled "Come in!" before Sakura's hand had ever connected to the wooden door. She sighed, either she was just really good at sensing at three ten in the morning or she had just been sitting there calling out "Come in!" every so often to hopefully get it right at one point.

Sakura might have been more reverent to her teacher but at this very moment she was tired and slightly cranky from bed pan duty. She grabbed the handle and let herself in and harshly closed the door behind her. Tsunade sat at her desk surrounded by papers and scrolls. Sympathy crawled into her veins at the sight but vanished when her eyes landed on the pile of empty Sake bottles that was next to the desk and the one bottle that Tsunade had in her grip. "What?" She deadpanned at her teachers huge grin.

The grin didn't falter at Sakura's demand. "I have a mission for you."

That did not explain the stupid grin she was wearing at the moment. "Okay." Sakura just had to be slightly cautious. She let her eyes look around the office for her other team members. There was no one. "Where's my team?"

"You won't have one." Tsunade tipped the bottle towards her bewildered student. "It's going to be an S-class solo mission."

"Oh, okay."

Tsunade grabbed a scroll from the top of her desk and held it out along with some powder. "It's an easy task just slip it in their food or drink, next thing you'll know is mother hood." Tsunade gave her an impish smile.

Sakura deadpanned, "What?"

"This is how we will get rid of the Akatsuki!" She gave a victory smirk to the blank faced pink haired female.

"Tsunade are you drunk?"

"What no." Sakura raised her eye brow. "I've been drinking all day trying to decide who would be best to go and the buzz wore off about an hour ago." Tsunade waved the bottle lightly, careful not to spill.

"Uh-huh." Her eye brow didn't lower.

"Let me explain this thing before you label me insane." Tsunade shook the scroll and powder package towards her. "The scroll contains the proper instructions but it is basically a jutsu that will turn the intended target into a child, preferably you learn it good enough that they come out below the age of six." Tsunade's eyes gleamed with excitement. "The powder is to make this jutsu permanent."

Sakura's eyebrows were high on her brow as she took this all in.

"It says it needs a decent amount of chakra for every use including precise chakra control." Tsunade sighed slightly. "I would have rather given this to some of my ANBU for safety issues-" She gave Sakura a look before she could protest. "It's not that I don't think you could handle this. I just want you safe and sound. Unfortunately you are the only one with the amount of chakra control needed for this besides myself. Even Shizune wouldn't be able to pull this off."

Sakura absorbed the information quietly, her facial expression was blank. She gave no indications of what she was thinking.

"I want you to know though, that I will not be sending you out as of yet." Tsunade leveled her calm gaze on Sakura's blank expression. "Your reserves aren't high enough to be able to preform this more than once. I want you to be able to use it at least four times in one go before I will send you out." Tsunade's poker face gave nothing away. "I want you to study both the scroll and the powder, you might have to make some more while you are away and knowing exactly how to make it will just better your chances at success. Also I have a volunteer who will allow you to practice on him."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Who?"

"Sai." Tsunade smiled at Sakura's obvious confusion. "I explained this situation to team seven and the replacements. Naruto understands that this has to be a hush hush situation, Sai volunteered to be your test subject. Even Yamato and Kakashi seemed contemplative about this situation. Those three missed most of their childhood." Tsunade gave a small pitied look before schooling her features back into the calm she had before. "Actually Naruto said if he didn't have to retrain himself he would have offered himself."

Sakura had a blank look about her but her eyes betrayed the sadness that gripped her heart strings just thinking about her teammates horrible backgrounds.

"Anyways, I want you to memorize the scroll and then contact me when you are ready enough for the first try. Also I will be allowing you access of the 'clan' library, hold on and I'll explain what that is," Sakura could feel the confusion marring her face, "You'll be looking for different ways to increase your Chakra reserves as fast as possible. The 'clan' library is the one that the Hokage's have made that has information from all the clans that have died out over the years, or were tied to the Hokage during their rein. At the moment it holds the Senju's, Sarutobi's, Uchiha's, Namikaze's, Uzumaki's, and then some of the Hyuuga's which had been donated solely for the purpose of having their scrolls along with the other great shinobi clan's."

Awe filled Sakura to the brim. So many different scrolls meant for just clans' people were being opened to her.

"Your first mission is to get your chakra reserves up. You'll have one month before we will begin testing with Sai. I want you ready by then. If your ready sooner-the better." Tsunade said seriously. "Inside the scroll is also the directions to the clan library."

Sakura bowed her head and took the scroll and powder away from Tsunade.

"Oh and one more thing." Tsunade called out after a quick swig of Sake.

Sakura looked wearily at her mentor.

"I'm taking you off of medical duty until this mission is complete."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What am I supposed to do about money?"

"You'll be on a paid leave for one month, after that we shall see." Tsunade dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Sakura bowed and turned to walk away. Her eyebrows knitted together all over again, this was going to be the worst mission ever. She hurried home and settled herself in her bed. The scroll could wait until the morning.

* * *

**This a trail fic. If you like it I will continue to update it. If not then well whatever right?**

**Questions:**

**1. Would you like Kakashi and Yamato to join the 'test subjects'?**

**2. Should Sai make it permanent?**

**I'd love to hear what you all think about this. Thanks!**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up feeling great despite the fact that she had only gotten about three hours of sleep after getting home about at four thirty in the morning. She stretched and yawned loudly before she rolled out of bed.

She had almost forgotten about the stupid meeting she had last night with her teacher but that grin on Tsunade's face plastered itself into her mind. She found the mission scroll waiting for her on the counter in the bathroom. She honestly didn't remember putting it there. She shrugged to herself and picked it up.

She was still skeptical about this whole thing, but if Tsunade really wanted her to she would complete the mission. Even if she did think Tsunade was drunk.

She unsealed the scroll and a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up off the floor and headed into her living room to sit on her couch. She unfolded it to find out it was the paper that gave her permission to enter the clan library and the directions on how to even get there. Who knew a whole library was behind the Hokage's faces underneath the safe houses?

She set that aside, she had to at least skim over her mission scroll then probably drop by the lab to examine the powder. She quickly made up her scheduled in her head for the day.

Read scroll

Get ready for the day

Go to Lab

Get lunch

Go to Library

Get dinner

Go to bed.

Tomorrows looked almost the exact same except there was no reading the scroll. She could do that every other day and get her reserves up before the testing began. Then maybe she could also try and memorize every document they have in the clan library.

She picked the scroll up from her lap to begin her reading.

"Sakasa Karada Douin

This technique can allow the user the ability to reverse the body ageing of another human being temporarily but with the Eijuu powder it may become permanent.

This gives results varying upon level of chakra used and upon how skilled the user is at their control.

The amount of chakra used determines the age of the result, the control level of chakra determines how temporarily one remains that age.

If the control is absolutely perfect the effects can last up to three weeks, if it is very poor it could last up to one to two hours.

Depending on the age of the victim is how much chakra one should use. Approximately ten percent of the chakra used will descend the age one year. This is just a guess, no one really knows for sure as no one has ever really completed this Jutsu before."

Sakura drew a breath then angrily huffed out a solid sigh, "Great. I have to do a trial and error run for this stupid thing." She closed her eyes and hung her head, "Shit!" Her head snapped up, "But I don't even know the ages of the Akatsuki!" She slammed her hand into her head. Tsunade had better be looking for information on the known members of those men.

She eased herself up off the couch placing her eyes back onto the document in her hands.

"This is an experimental technique still working on the kinks..." Sakura growled, did Tsunade even know if this damned thing even worked? She headed to her kitchen slowly so she could keep reading.

"Test one with the amount of chakra it takes to make a basic illusion based clone only took away one year from a twenty year old." Her brows furrowed, "Tsunade where the hell did you find this at?"

She looked up from the 'test' results. They were all tried on the same age group, just variations on how much chakra was put into each. Normally the test subjects stayed that way for about a day before going back to normal. At least she had a vague idea of how much chakra one needed to take a year away.

She set the scroll down onto the counter and started to make coffee and grabbed a roll before heading into her room to grab her towel. She took a quick shower and dressed. She grabbed the mug of coffee that she had pored herself and the scroll. She sat down at her table to scan more of the contents.

Nothing really interesting popped out at her, it was just a bunch of test results, except they changed up the age they were trying it on. Towards the end of the scroll did it start to get interesting. They were starting to test it on dead humans. That sounded slightly morbid, but it had the potential of bringing dead kids back to life. Now all she had to do was come up with a way to figure out how to put the soul or living essence back into the body. The technique seemed to work better on the dead anyways, less amount of chakra was needed to make the body reverse the decomposing process and aging. Maybe she could find some more information in the library.

By the time she had finished the scroll her mug was empty. Screw going to the lab, she thought, I'll just go to the library. The lab can wait for tomorrow.

She sealed the scroll and powder in the storage seal she had hidden on her bed frame close to her pillows. She had a more western type bed, other's just had a futon.

Then she jumped out her window with the directions and pass for the library.

* * *

Sakura handed the paper over to the ANBU member that was assigned watch over the library. She really didn't think that they were all surprised that she was being granted access all this information, but then again they were emotionless.

"Tsunade-sama told us to give you this, when you showed up." The ANBU member held out both the permission slip and a blue scroll. That was odd, Sakura thought as she took the two objects, scrolls were normally red.

"Did she tell you what it was about?" She asked, she knew that they probably had no clue about half of the scrolls they delivered contained, or why they had to deliver them in the first place. She got the 'I'm sorry, I do not' speech before she was let into the library.

She entered delicately, head thrown back and eyes wide to take in the sheer height of the book shelves. Her eyes glittered with awe and excitement. Maybe she should just bring her meals in here along with her bedding. The books were covered in slight dust but seemed to be calling for her attention. Her jaw was slacked and her tongue felt thick as she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

She felt torn, what to look at first, the books or the scroll that her teacher had delivered to her? She knew the obvious choice should be the scroll but the books that had different crests printed on their spines. She had spotted the Uchiwa fan on a few of them along with the Uzumaki swirl. She didn't really recognize any of the others though.

She sighed and found a table with a few sturdy wooden chairs tucked in between some shelves. She sat down and unrolled her scroll.

"Sakura, I thought you might thank me for this..." Sakura paused and furrowed her brows. "This is the how on the yin seal." (So I made this up... bah I know it's probably wrong, like really wrong but it works for my story and so I adapted it to my story.)

Sakura's eyes widened considerably. She almost couldn't believe that she would trust her with this technique/seal already. Sakura had thought that maybe in a dire circumstance would be the only way she would ever get this information.

She quickly scanned the rest of the information. Her brows furrowed, that was it? All she would have to do was channel her chakra up her spine and collect at her forehead after drawing the seal in blood on her forehead first? That didn't sound very complicated at all. She sat still for a moment, what if she did more than one seal on her forehead? She had the control for it for sure.

Sakura looked at the seal, it was actually pretty with flurries of designs. It wasn't just a diamond shape. It looked like Kanji mixed with squiggly lines and gibberish, none of it really made any sense, well besides the Yin kanji none of it did. That Kanji after it was filled with her chakra would change into the yin seal? She sighed and began to trace the design with her fingers, memorizing the individual lines. She would have to get it absolutely perfect, not once but three times if she had wanted to 'advance' the seal in ways that would only help her when she was on her own.

Maybe if she had a counteractive to it, the seal wouldn't take away her life span every time she would use it. Sakura paused her tracing, that might be a good idea to see what other kinds of seals this place had. Surely if they had books on all kinds of clans, a book of seals would be present and accounted for right?

Her finger began tracing the seal absentmindedly as her mind raced with the possibilities one seal could provide. Her shoulders hunched forwards as she tried to figure out how she could up her chakra levels or at least keep them constant enough to have this adaptable seal. She couldn't live on soldier pills, so that option was out. What if she made a chakra supplement, that could be done right?

She straightened out and got up, leaving the scroll behind. She scanned the nearest book shelf in search of a medical tome. She didn't find one on the top, middle, and second to lowest shelves. There were some on the second to top shelf, and the bottom self. None of the titles had much to do with chakra. They were more like dictionaries for different types of disease's and sickness's. Some even listed the names of different medicine she would have to use to cure or make it manageable.

She moved on to the next shelf. There was a leather bound book with no title or clan symbol on the spine. Curiously she pulled it off of the self. There wasn't even a title on the front cover. Nothing to indicate what it was about, absolutely nothing. She cautiously opened the book and proceeded to almost drop the book.

The page she had just turned to showed a drawing, rather good drawing, of a dead corpse. Below it read, Patient 0156-97 Serum 12.9 Time of death 9:08 at night approximately two hours after the injection. Then at the very bottom of the page was Orochimaru's signature. She nearly vomited. He practiced on humans-her line of thought suddenly stopped as her eyes widened. Oh God her Justu came from Orochimaru's research didn't it?

She closed the book slowly. She felt sick as she slid the book back into place. Her hand stayed on the self as a wave a nausea ran though her body. Her body trembled slightly, no wonder they had tried it on dead corpses. It explained why the tests were so perfectly recorded. He had lots of practice. She pushed herself away from the shelf. She swayed for a moment before making her way back to her seat.

She sat down heavily, practically throwing her whole weight onto the chair. It groaned in protest. She dropped her head to the table with a loud thud. She actually felt stupid for not putting two and two together earlier. Some of those tests she read about made perfect sense now. Before she had just thought some crazy mad-man had come up with this idea. Well she wasn't that far off base, but she never thought Orochimaru would ever think about 'making' children. Then again, he could have been making minions. Children were easy to manipulate.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. That's why she was assigned this mission. To manipulate the Akatsuki! Her eyes were as wide a saucers starring that the engravings of the wooden table. It all made sense now. Why else would Tsunade want to make them children again? Why else would she choose her most loyalist subject to preform such a feat? Surely there were other people out there just as qualified as herself. Maybe she was just over thinking this. Maybe Tsunade didn't have an alternate motive besides saving Naruto.

Her eyes closed and she breathed a sigh. If Tsunade really wanted to manipulate them then there wasn't much she could do to stop her Kage from taking little children from her.

She heaved another sigh, even if she was using an experiment that Orochimaru had conducted she had a mission to do and she couldn't fail it. She pushed herself up again to search for the medical tome again. This time she went to the furthest shelf and scanned each and every book.

"Wait a minute." She paused her eyes landing on a book that read Chakra: reserves and natures. She plucked it off the shelf and continued looking. She came across her medical tome she was looking for, it's title read Supplements. She pulled the surprisingly light book off the self and carried it to the desk along with the chakra book.

She looked at both of them for a second before opening the chakra book first.

She read the first page of the book, it was just an intro to the contents inside the book. "I need to find out my chakra nature then?" She asked herself out loud as she took in the catalog on the next page.

She hung her head in mild defeat before moving onto the other book she had taken out. She scanned the table of contents for any sort of clue before turning to the specified page that was marked for chakra.

* * *

Sakura stretched as she walked down the street heading for the market district. She needed supplies and lunch, or rather any kind of food.

She nodded to those who waved her way as she entered the crowded streets.

One stop at her favorite dango stand later and she was walking towards the one shinobi shop that sold what she was looking for with a take out bag filled with her lunch and dinner for the rest of the day.

The little shop was at the end of the market district, it hardly ever got any costumers. Sakura had always wondered how they managed to stay a float with so little business. She passed the last of the shops and entered the smaller shop. A bell ringing as she opened the door.

An elderly old lady looked up from the cash register in the far right corner. A small smile lit up her aging face. "Sakura, dear. So nice to see you again." She called as she hobbled around the glass display case that they used as a table for the register.

"Oba-chan, do you have any paper?" She asked as the woman made her way towards herself.

"You mean the nature paper?" Sakura nodded. "Oh right this way, I'm surprised you didn't ask for any herbs this time around." The old lady chuckled as she lead Sakura down different rows of selves. "Ah here it is." She picked up one piece, it didn't look that big or even special. It was small and square, a little off white color.

"All I have to do is channel my chakra into this?" She asked taking the piece of paper from the woman.

"Yes dearie," The woman nodded her head, "If it splits in two, it's wind, crumbles, earth, crumples, lightning, combusts, fire, and dampens, water."

"Is that all it does?" Sakura asked studying the paper closely.

"As far as I know, no one has ever had a different one." The lady shrugged, "The sub elements will split the paper straight down the middle. Like say if your main element is lava, one side would combust and the other half would crumble. Ice would be Wind and water. Mud would be water and earth. Crystal, lightning and earth. You get it don't you?" The lady picked up two more pieces. "I'll give you three for fifty ryo."

"I don't think I need three but deal." Sakura followed the lady back to the register and pulled out her wallet. "Ne, Oba-chan I'm trying to make a chakra supplement, could you be on the look out for these herbs?" She pulled a folded piece of paper out of the wallet along with the fifty ryo.

"Anything dear." She traded the two nature papers for the money and the piece of paper. "Check back in a week or two and I should have everything."

"Thank you Oba-chan." Sakura smiled and bowed slightly.

"You're welcome dear, I love helping you out." The woman smiled lightly as she waved goodbye to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked back to the library. She paused before getting with in twenty feet of the place, she pulled the paper out. It would probably be safer to get this done out here instead of trying inside the library. She let a very small stream of chakra flow from her fingers and into the paper. She watched the edges start to glow an emerald green as the rest of the paper drenched itself.

"Water, and what the hell does glowing mean?" She questioned herself. She stopped the flow of chakra. "Time to pay a visit to Tsunade-sama."

Sakura turned around. "What a long day."

Sakura walked briskly to the Hokage tower. Her food was most likely cold by now. Terribly cold now. She'd have to see Tsunade then call it a night, and get back to it tomorrow. That's all she could really do anyways.

She smiled to Shizune as she passed by her to get to Tsunade's office. Shizune had arm fulls of paper work and looked pretty tired. "Just head right in, she should be alone right now."

"Thanks Shizune!" She called as she rounded the corner and came to the doors. She rapped her knuckles on the wood and opened the door before Tsunade could say enter.

Tsunade was rolling a scroll back up, she looked up at Sakura. She looked tired and ready for a break, "Sakura."

"Shishou I have a question." Sakura walked up to the desk and bowed slightly to show respect.

"Well, what is it?" Tsunade placed the scroll down on her desk and leaned back crossing her arms underneath her well endowed chest.

"I found a book on how to improve chakra reserves based on one's chakra nature." Tsunade nodded her head and motioned for her to continue. "So I went and got me these," She pulled out the two pieces of paper to show Tsunade, "I originally got three. The lady at the stop already explained what it should do when one's chakra is channeled into it." Sakura paused not entirely sure how to continue.

"I take it you've already tried it once?" Sakura nodded, "Mmmhmmm, and you have a question about it because something not normal happened didn't it?"

Sakura sighed. "I'll just show you." She put one away and channeled her chakra into the other. It once again glowed and got soggy.

"That is weird." Tsunade commented as she sat up straighter. Sakura stopped the flow of chakra, the glow dissipated. "If I was to venture a guess, this is just an educated guess, but any who I'd say you were a water, medic type. Although I don't really think there is such a thing as a medic type."

Sakura furrowed her brows, "I swear I'm not focusing my chakra to make medical chakra come out."

Tsunade nodded. "This is a conundrum, but it would explain why your chakra out put was always green, and how you had such an easy time using medical ninjutsu."

"Are you telling me that I have an affinity for medical ninjutsu?"

"I'm saying that at your very core your chakra was made for healing." Tsunade answered placing her elbows on top of the desk and entwined her fingers and placed her hands against her mouth.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My computer crashed and I have yet to fix it- I've been trying to write this on the family computer that I have to share with every one meaning I don't get it very often or for very long. This chapter is what I've been working on this entire time. Again I am sorry.**

**Questions:**

**1- I have the bases of each chapter up to chapter nine and I need to know what you all think about having Mikoto and Fugato enter the story? **

**2- Should team Hebi/Taka be included in the kids?**

**3- What about Kabuto?**

**4- The other pein paths?**

**5- Any other Uchiha's?**

**6- Any other root member's?**

**7- Your thoughts on Sasori?**

**Minor information I do have chapters planned along with certain people that will be used.**

**I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

"Water nature release, suiton." Sakura read out loud as she took in the page. "Water nature is the base of your chakra, the easiest elemental manipulation you can preform as this is not limiting in the many jutsu types one could learn. Several for instance will be nearly impossible. With this base fire element Jutsu's will be a challenge, blah, blah, blah." Sakura read aloud in a chipper salesman voice, at the end she slumped and her tone got bland and boring.

She scanned the rest of the intro, noting nothing of eager importance. Nothing she didn't already know from Tsunade's mini impromptu lesson.

"This isn't what I need." She muttered turning the page and quickly scanning the contents.

About a third of the way down she exclaimed, "Aha! There you are freaking little bugger!" At some point she had questioned her sanity after taking in an elemental lesson and the fact that she would basically making really powerful pawns and placing them into her mentors hands. She shook her head before she started to think about that again. "Each person has a very unique chakra pattern and as such there are a various of different ways to increase ones chakra reserves through the water element.

"One way is universal to all elements, the pulsation.

"The pulsation is fairly simple. One must compact their physical chakra into a ball and let it rotate either left or right, it will naturally pull one way or the other. Do not under any circumstances force your chakra to go in the opposite direction from the natural pull, it will cause damage to your circulation system and nervous system. As it rotates carefully keep it rotating out as you let the ball slowly expand til it fills every nook and cranny inside your body." Sakura paused her reading to snort slightly, "It's like this book was made for kids." And it probably was considering what clan kids were expected to be able to do.

She read on, "To make the pulsation more effective, one can meditate on top of a water surface and when letting the flow of chakra out speed it up." Sakura wrote a few notes down on her piece of paper. This reading wasn't as tedious as placing those seals on her forehead. That was a pain in the ass complication that involved blood, a brush, pins, and a mirror. She had to wash her forehead a few times because she had messed up on the kanji. Writing it backwards in the mirror was extremely difficult, but in the long run this should pay off.

"The blanketing. Also a universal chakra exercise. Meditate using chakra to stick to any type of surface, moving water makes this all the more difficult, and spread the rest of the chakra out like a blanket to coat the other living things around the body, this also helps improve chakra sensing." She made small notes on top of her others to try and see if she could combine these two 'moves.'

"Expending. A universal chakra exercise that is of itself very dangerous as it could lead to ones death because of improper amount of chakra left inside the body. Chakra exhaustion is the most common side effect and this is not recommended at all." Sakura raised a brow at the book. Who in their right mind would even consider this as a possibility. Then she looked back on her training, almost all of it involved spending large amounts of Chakra and working herself into exhaustion. She would have to share this with Tsunade. No this book should be 'taught' in the academy.

She stowed away those thoughts, just another thing she could save for her weekly reports that she was told to give now that she had basically found everything she needed. "Water element chakra exercise has several variations of each. Each are ranked with the amount of control and chakra needed to attempt the exercises.

"Rank E, Meditate on or in a body of water, use excess chakra to move the water around oneself.

"Rank D, Meditate on or in a body of water, use excess chakra to move the water in two different directions.

"Rank C, Meditate on or in a body of water, use excess chakra to mold the water up and out of the body of water and bend it to your will.

"Rank B, Meditate on or in a body of water, use excess chakra to a line the water molecules to represent a sold. This however will not make ice as wind chakra is needed to complete the transformation.

"Rank A, Meditate on or in a body of water, uses excess chakra to move the water molecules in the air. First you must be able to sense them. After you succeed with moving the molecules condense them and turn them back into water, this will help make any suiton jutsu's used away from a body of water much easier and effective. When you can make the gas into a liquid, try turning it back into a gas." Sakura turned the page looking for some more control exercises, all that was left was little diagrams showing how each of the moves were used. The outlined picture of a human male was the subject. It had different colors for the way the chakra was to be laid out of each of them.

She quickly scribbled down all the information to hopefully come up with a training regime, she of course wouldn't start the serious training with out a proper fountain of knowledge. She stood up from her seat in the library. There were tons of medical tomes she could spend the rest of the day with. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

* * *

Sakura leaned back away from the lenses to her microscope to jot a few more ideas down and to sketch a rudimentary design of what the mixture looked like underneath this magnitude. So far the tests and ingredients were coming along just fine, except the last one. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was that made it stick together like it did. It could clump together in places but was extremely powdery like the sugar that had been grounded into a soft fluff.

She set her pencil down and swiveled her stool around to face the new comer. "Yes?" It was another Anbu member, but this one gave off a weirder vibe. Not the 'I'm suppressing my emotions' type of vibe that irritated her about every Anbu member. No this one didn't give off any emotional vibe what-so-ever.

"Danzo-sama would like to have an audience with you, Haruno Sakura." His voice was absolutely flat, just like Sai's had been when he first joined her team, he must be root. Sakura mused.

"When?" She asked folding her hands in her lap and leaned slightly back lifting her chin to look down at him as much as she possibly could without falling backwards or making herself look too weird.

"Now." He was monotone, there was no order like tone to it at all. Just a statement that she knew was supposed to basically saying 'this is an order not a suggestion' even if it lacked all the emotion.

Sakura sighed and slipped off of the stool, pocketed the rest of the powder and the scroll inside her white lab coat. She would have liked to be able to change into something less doctor like as she had the wrap around shirt that was fashioned after Tsunade's except in navy blue and black slightly baggy ninja pants underneath the lab coat and hospital name tag. "Alright."

The Anbu extended his hand out to her. She silently braced herself as she reached forward to take his hand. She knew they were going to shunshin before he even gathered the chakra to preform the move. They disappeared from the hospital lab in a puff of smoke.

Sakura instantly let a wave of healing chakra run through out her body to eliminate the dizziness that this move packed with it as soon as her feet touched different ground. She didn't take a good look around, that would have been rude but she did notice she was in a different office. It was kind of darker than Tsunade's office, she assumed it didn't have any windows and the desk was made out of a darker type of wood. She kept her eyes forward and placed on the seat that was facing the wall. The wall had different seals that ran vertically from top to bottom. From what she could see they were both security seals and storage seals. Some of them she couldn't recognize but that was probably because she wasn't very proficient with the art of sealing.

The Anbu who brought her here gave a bow to the desk with his right fist over his heart then took his leave.

As soon as the door was shut a wave of chakra activated some of the security seals that lined his walls. The chair twirled around slowly and deliberately so as not to seem too eager to get to the main topic of the conversation.

She got an eye full of bandages before landing on an elderly man's eye. He had hard wrinkles on his forehead, and a blank look in his eye. She dropped her head down in a mimic of a bow to be polite but she kept her eyes on him warily. She didn't know this man personally and therefore would not completely trust him.

"Sakura-san." He nodded his head in a greeting before motioning to the lone chair that sat across from him on her side of the desk. She took a cautious step forward before sinking slowly in the seat.

"Danzo-san." She acknowledged before she crossed her left leg over her right and clasping her hands together on her knee.

They took a moment to size each other up, the room stayed silent a beat too long in Sakura's mind. "Sakura-san, I have been watching your progress since the academy."

Sakura's heart sped slightly, she wasn't expecting this and she most definitively did not know where this was going.

"You have remarkable control over your chakra and have excelled in the medical field with in the last three years. I suspect that you might even surpass the Hokage in this next year." Sakura almost beamed at the praise, except for the fact that she knew he was dancing around the bush at this moment. Maybe he was just building up to his proposal. "You were top Kunoichi in the academy in all aspects except for Taijutsu, and under Lady Tsunade's tutelage you have become one of the strongest Kunoichi known to man. You still have so much potential that you have yet to explore." Sakura could see where he was heading with this and her shoulders tensed slightly in anticipation, "If I may be so bold as to offer you a position in Root?"

He paused for a second to study her, she carefully kept her face blank. "We will of course train you and accommodate you in any way. "

"What would this position be exactly?" She asked as she weighed her options, being in Root would further her development but the emotionless droids known as Root would put a hinder into her mission. She pursed her lips in thought as she looked at him expectantly.

"You would become a Root member to be personally trained by myself. I would of course use your skills on missions. You would essentially become my own apprentice." All thoughts in Sakura's head stopped abruptly at the admission. "You would have access to everything just as you are with our own Hokage. You've have proven yourself time and time again the ability to think clearly in all situations, amazing intellect for some one so young." He paused knowing that his proposal was something only a blind and stupid man would turn down. "Why waste such talent?" He asked rhetorically.

She sat rigidly still. Slightly in shock and amazement of the offer, but she was also feeling extremely cautious. He might have gotten wind of her mission. This way he could secure himself at least some interaction with the soon to be impressionable minds of the Akatsuki. If he had indeed gotten a hold of that information, which she would blame Sai, then that was exactly what he wanted. That and maybe more. She could essentially go out with a group of hunter-nin and 'take down' a missing nin to bring back to the village to be raised once more as how they saw fit. She would basically be giving either Tsunade or Danzo an army of very loyal warriors.

"Danzo-san, your offer as tempting as it is might conflict with that of Tsunade's schedule." She paused seeing no reaction out of the man. "I would have to either terminate my shishou's apprenticeship or have her work with you." She took as second to see his eye narrow ever so slightly, "I would like permission to discuss this with Lady Tsunade."

She knew if he really wanted them in his pocket he would have to agree to her plead. He would be closing the door to her and her soon to be children, or the potential army she could provide him with if he said no. His eye narrowed further. He was cornered. He knew that and she knew that. It was now just a matter of how much did he want this opportunity. How much did he want her power? "Very well." He gave her a nod.

She gave a nod back and stood up from her chair. A wave of chakra slipped over the security seals, deactivating them. "Oh and Sakura-san?"

"Hmm?" She still stood stiffly.

"I will be sending some one to you tomorrow for the answer." He dismissed her by turning back to the wall.

She nodded, even if she knew he couldn't see her and took her leave out of his office. Once outside the Anbu member who had transported her here took her hand and shunshined her back into the hospital lab.

* * *

Before her hand met the door she heard Tsunade shout 'come in' from the other side. She must either be sober or playing the guessing game waiting for some one else to be showing up.

Sakura took the door nob into her hand and slid the door open just enough to poke her head in, "Shishou, I need to talk to you." She noticed that her desk had a smaller stack of paperwork on her desk, it seemed as though Shizune had indeed succeeded in keeping her sober enough to complete tons of paper work.

Tsunade looked at her serious expression. "Come in then." And activated the security seals as soon as the door shut behind her. "What's this about?" She was never really one for patience so shouldering around the subject would only aggravate her.

"Danzo had personally offered me a deal." Sakura began, she just couldn't be blunt about it. Well she could but she just couldn't bring herself to quite believe what had happened.

Tsunade looked at her to hopefully get her to continue.

"He said he wanted me to become his apprentice." Sakura said, her voice betrayed the amount of doubt she had.

Tsunade just stared at her. Unnerving her.

"He kept giving me praises about my intellect, and my chakra control and what not." She walked forward to stand next to Tsunade's desk. "I think he found out about the mission."

"That would explain why he would want to talk to you." Tsunade slouched backwards, "The old man doesn't see clanless people as potential for talent. The fact that he wants you to basically become his right hand man-woman is startling, before you see the advantages this mission gives a village."

So she was right in assuming Tsunade knew exactly why she wanted to use this technique. It wasn't just for the safety of Naruto. How could she have been so naive that she had only thought her mentor would only be looking out for their jinchuuriki. "A child has the most potential, if you can sway them into believing one way in their child hood that will be how they behave when they are older."

"Precisely. This is why that old bat wants you. He could have his own personal army maker." Tsunade looked at Sakura seriously. "Sakura I know that yes it seems immoral to use this to our advantage but those Akatsuki members would do wonders if they were raised in an entirely different environment where peace was reining and not a shinobi war. I do not want you to think that I only gave you this mission to gather an army of dangerous men. Quite the opposite in fact. If the other villages were to find out about this mission, the repercussions could cause the forth shinobi war. I want this done in such secretion that word does not get out that it was Konoha's idea."

Sakura stared, she didn't think of that side of things.

"With that as the case, Sakura you will have to make this seem as if it was only one man decision." Tsunade held up her hand to silence Sakura before she could speak. "Yes, this means you will have to become separate from this village. You'll have to become a missing-nin."

Sakura's blood chilled.

"I know it's unfair to ask this of you, but as thus far we have yet to come up with a solution to this solution." Tsunade slouched again and huffed out a breath in frustration. "Although this Danzo involvement might be the answer we are looking for." She reached into one of the drawers and brought out a bottle of Sake. "That is of course if we can figure a way out to get rid of Danzo."

Sakura took a seat in one of the near by chairs to keep herself from passing out.

"I know I should have explained this out a lot better when I had recruited you for this mission." She paused to sit up straight and looked her in the eye. "Sakura this is a life long mission, it could very well be the end of you, it could very well be the end of Konoha if word gets out. As of right now only you, me, your team, Shizune, and Danzo know of this mission. However only you, me and Shizune really know the extent this mission will have to take. I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura sighed and looked to her lap. She knew that there were fine lines drawn inside of this mission, she just had yet to uncover them. Just like she was taught, look underneath the underneath. "What if there was a way. What if I didn't have to become a missing-nin?"

Tsunade perked up. "How?"

"You said Danzo would be a solution?" Tsunade nodded. "If we were to over run him, I could take his place. Be his successor. Unfortunately we would have to have a cover up for a disappearance of myself so I could get closer to the Akatsuki."

"We have a while to plan, but Sakura I think I know just the cover up. Before this really starts rolling you'll be taking an Anbu test." Tsunade smiled victoriously. "Now go give that old bat an answer."

Sakura smiled as she felt the security seals deactivate. She was right, she had over a month to prepare for anything this mission would throw her way.

* * *

**Alrighty that was my third chapter :) **

**For the most part the first part of this book is mainly an informational build up for the real action. So far all I have planned is up to chapter twelve, and no the real action doesn't start until then. Her mission doesn't really begin for a while. **

**In the next few chapters I will be building her chakra, her bonds, and her own fighting material. If you don't like an over powered Sakura, well quit while your ahead. I am only saying this once Sakura is very intelligent and if she never was a fangirl she would have been a prodigy. She learns very quickly and if she had access to basically all the hidden secrets of the village how could she not become very powerful? Anywho she will grow and she will learn each of them. They won't be just handed to her on a silver platter. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. **

**Questions:**

**1-Would you actually want the fourth shinobi war to happen?**

**2-What are your thoughts on how you would solve Tsunades and Sakura's problem, I have my solution already set, I just wanted to know how you all see it happening. See if any of you think along the same lines as I do, you know?**

**Next chapter should be out in hopefully a week, if not I'm sorry. I still don't have my computer fixed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura felt a chill run down her back as her escort led her down the hallway. She was going to try out Danzo's library today. Yesterday she had had a very grueling training session with Danzo after accepting his apprenticeship. He had shown her how to get to the actual jutsu information in most scrolls. Usually a jutsu scroll just describes its usefulness and small technical things but never gave away the hand signs and chakra manipulation in order to actually preform it, at least on the out side it didn't. If one were to send a very small pulse into the scroll it's second layer becomes visible. The part that gives you the directions on how to execute the jutsu. He had also shown her that while Tsunade's drills hurt and are exhausting they had nothing on his own.

Her body was still sore from yesterday. Today though was going to be spent riffling through his library then a quick pick up from Oba-san's shop for her herbs. She still couldn't believe it had been a week since she was assigned this mission. This very politically dangerous mission. Now she was Tsunade's 'inside man' on Danzo's operations. Of course Danzo just believed that Tsunade thought he was simply just trying to train a bright young mind. However just like they suspected he was ever interested in her mission. He was just very good at maneuvering himself into the know how.

As of right now Danzo wasn't in the complete loop, and he had yet to read the actual scroll. This was good but having him in the loop-ish would make the stepping stones fall into place faster, she just had to let him play his mind games and she had to be the willing participant. Eventually he will find out but at the moment she was simply going to the library to pick out three different techniques she would like to learn in this next week from Danzo. He had stated earlier that her ninjutsu reserve was severely lacking. She knew that already after all medical-ninjutsu was all she knew. That and the academy basics.

Sakura was told to wait at the doors while he opened them. He left her there, staring at the door.

She could hear several leavers click into place as the doors started slide open. She felt the shivers run down her spine once more this time from the temperature of the air that was released from the opening. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Playing Danzo at his own game. There would be some serious repercussions if he were to find out. No if he were to find out about this plan he would probably get rid of her and she knew he could very well do that in the blink of an eye.

She blinked. Was she really that scared of an old man? Sure the training session left her sore and limping slightly but honestly so did Tsunade's when she first started out. Now she was probably just feeling jittery because Tsunade had basically given her the mission to 'destroy' Danzo and take his place. She assumed Tsunade and Shizune would be talking later on to try and figure out how in the world they would be able to manage getting herself up to par with a pair of Akatsuki members and then on top of that, how to complete this mission with out the need to send Sakura into hiding as a missing-nin bent on making herself an army of children. Now that she thought about it, the term army of children did sound quite ridiculous but she could merit the usefulness it provided.

The doors were finally open wide enough for her to enter and her escort reappeared. "Remember, under no circumstances will you take an item out of the vault." Then he gestured for her to enter.

It was dark, extremely dark as she stepped inside the 'vault.' The doors began to shut behind her. She turned and stared longingly at the disappearing sliver of light. When she was left completely alone in the dark she felt the panic sinking in her veins. The loud clicking sounds that had sounded from the door stopped and left the room eerily quiet.

For about ten seconds Sakura thought that she was brought to a trap before lights clicked on. They were weak lights that cast a lot more shadows than light. She sighed and walked up to the nearest shelf. Might as well get started. She picked the first book up and dusted the cover off searching for a title. There wasn't one. Suddenly she had a sneaking suspicion that this was another one of Orochimaru's books.

She flipped through the book taking in the detailed sketches of the dead experiments, some of which didn't look particularly human. She sighed, it might be a good idea to try and figure out the snake man's complicated way of thinking if she was going to figure out how to use the regeneration jutsu effectively.

She sat down in front of the book shelf and leaned back against it to get comfortable, and flipped to the first page.

(::~::)

Sakura closed another book with a heavy sigh and set it atop of a stack of at least ten books. So far each of them had been another one of Orochimaru's tests. Each had the hidden 'jutsu' move on each page. She had learned that every test he had done was all in the purpose of trying to recreate or salvage one bloodline to another. She knew that if he had done this research legally another war would have broken out but it also would have made Konoha that much stronger. It also explained how he was able to help 'create' that one kids arms from the first time she took the chuunin exams.

He wasn't just trying to recreate them, he was trying to come up with others. Some that she knew would have ended with a shinobi war of all the countries against the hidden leaf.

She grabbed another book and blew the dust off of it before cracking it open to the first page. Another Orochimaru experiment book. She sighed and just flipped through the pages. She really didn't want to read through all that medical terminology. It was stimulative reading that at this moment was boring her. That was until she flipped to a page that had an actual picture on it. She paused.

Looking at the picture closely she could see the resemblance of Yamato. It had his ninja number, his subject number, the experiment serum number, and birth date. She felt creepy looking over the information. Although she had always wondered how he had the same ability that the first had. She had always been told it was just a mutation. She touched the page with a little chakra.

The words and pictures faded into different words, describing the procedure and what was thought as the solution to why this addition did not kill him. It described what was put in the drug and how long he was on it before he started to show signs that it was actually working. It had different patterns of his blood, described what his DNA looked like before the drug and what it looked like after. Orochimaru was very thorough with his experiments. He even had day to day 'examinations' of his blood work. He even went as far as to check if or when the boy would reproduce if the mutation would be passed down. The results said that if this, Tenzou were to have kids they would have the mutation. The only problem would be is if the female had a different bloodline that would fight for dominance.

She paused. Wasn't Yamato's real name Tenzou? That would mean that he was the only one of Orochimaru's experiments that survived.

She swallowed and closed the book. She honestly didn't think she could read anymore of these books. She placed the book back on the shelf and stood up.

All she wanted to do was find those three techniques and get out of here. She walked around searching for jutsu scrolls. She tripped over stacks of books, and piles of files looking for those jutsu scrolls.

(::~::)

Sakura left the library feeling relieved, even if she did have to have an argument with her escort about her three Jutsu scrolls leaving with her. She felt kind of empowered to think that in her hands she was carrying three moves that would add to her own mental library. They had been tricky to find in the terrible lighting but she had found them. They were also the first three she picked up so honestly she couldn't for the life of her remember what they were.

That didn't stop her from hurrying home though. She had first thought about going to the other library or going to the lab. Instead she picked up the herbs she had ordered and transported herself home as fast as she possibly could.

She opened her door and toed off her shoes in the entrance after shutting the door behind her. She sighed in relief about being home up until she got a whiff of cooking food. Who the hell? She wondered as she shifted her materials into her left arm and a few kunai into her right hand. She quietly made her way into her kitchen. Only to get an eye full of Sai going about her kitchen as if he had done this a million times before. "Sai?" She questioned slipping the kunai back into their holster.

He turned to her with his fake smile plastered on his face. "Hey, ugly."

She looked at him warily as she placed the items onto the bar and sitting at one of the three stools placed along the side of it. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner." He shrugged and turned back to the pan on the stove.

"Why?"

He didn't answer and continued on with his cooking as if she didn't ask him a question to begin with.

She sighed and accepted the fact that yes Sai was here cooking dinner and that yes he was ignoring her. She sifted through her items trying to locate the three scrolls that rested at the bottom of the pile. She picked one up and unrolled it.

Water whip. That was one of the first ones she grabbed. From the description it sounded like a worth while jutsu but at the same time wasn't as flashy as Naruto's rasengan or Kakashi's chidori. She shook her head, not everything needed to be flashy, in fact half of the fights that happen were stupid and pointless. A ninja should be sneaky above all else. Lots of deaths could happen quite easily by slipping poison into their food or by slitting their throats from the shadows. That was probably why Anbu members were so good at hiding, they knew this.

She filtered in a small amount of chakra into the paper to at least give her a very vague idea of how this move was executed. Not too many seals, just lots of control to be able to keep the water in the shape of a whip. This would probably qualify as either a D or C ranked jutsu. She rolled it back up and placed it back on the counter top.

Picking up the next one she unrolled it.

"Water prison?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at Sai's voice. Damn it, she didn't even notice him moving to look over her shoulder.

"I had to pick three different Jutsu's to add to my ninjutsu. Danzo is going to be the death of me." She said as a way to explain and she had a gut feeling that he already knew about her apprenticeship.

He hmmed in response and went back to his cooking. She rolled her eyes and filtered a small amount of chakra into the page, taking a glimpse at what she would be expected to do tomorrow before rolling it back up and switching it out for the last one.

Earth wall. Well she was hoping for another water based one but only having water based attacks could make her not very flexible in all situations and a ninja needed to be flexible in all situations. She quickly took a glimpse at the secondary page before rolling it back up.

She placed her elbows on the counter and put her chin in her hands. "Sai you never answered me."

"Answered what?" He asked with out turning to her. She rolled her eyes he was probably the oddest man she would ever come across.

"Why are you making dinner in my apartment?"

He didn't answer for a while. "I read that doing some thing nice for some one would be considered an act for an apology."

Her eyes widened for a second before her face softened. He really didn't have a choice in telling Danzo about the mission but he had basically asked for forgiveness. "There's nothing to be sorry for." She never really held it against him in the first place, sure she had her doubts about him in the first place but she saw a glimpse of his big heart on a 'bonding' mission they had taken together as team seven. That was also when the simple C rank mission they took turned out to be an S rank mission to save some frilly princess. Again. She was absolutely sure that team seven had bad mission luck. Anyways they were sent out with a follow up mission with Yamato taking over Kakashi's spot as he recovered from his extreme chakra exhaustion.

He turned slightly to offer her a sincere smile, even if it did look kind of lopsided. It still managed to make her heart swell slightly. "Should I start calling you Kaa-san?"

Amusement hit her hard and she strained against the laugh she was trying desperately to keep quiet. "Maybe, after all practice makes perfect." She let a giggle past her lips. "Besides, Kaa-san trumps ugly any day."

He gave a small chuckle. "Hai, Kaa-san."

She smiled and he went back to his cooking. Maybe this mission would be worth it.

(::~::)

She sighed inside the library again. It had been two days since Sai had first cooked her dinner and since then every time she came home he would be cooking her dinner. She appreciated it, a lot. Sai even told her that sooner or later he'd be her kid so they should be comfortable with each other. That sounded so weird to her ears but it was true.

Yesterday she had another training session with Danzo. Honestly she could say she was actually starting to feel comfortable with the way it was. She was already starting to get a hang of the water whip. The water prison, and the earth wall weren't that far behind. Actually she could say she was kind of good at them. Sure they needed some work but she was really close to having all three down.

Today though, she was supposed to have three more moves picked out today. Great. She thought, I really will die before my mission even starts. She set down another one of Orochimaru's books. She wanted to rub her eyes or something but she had told herself that she would make it through _every single _book in this library. One to gather as much 'dirt' on him as possible. Two well books were her thing. And three, well she didn't really think that far ahead. If it were a battle she would have gone at it on as many sides as she could possibly think of before winging it, but this wasn't a battle. At least not yet.

She had completed one whole shelf today. She would have been a lot happier if it wasn't for the fact that it was one shelf in a room full of hundreds of others. She sighed and picked up one of the scrolls that occupied the next shelf down. She only opened it for two seconds before she sat up straighter.

She had seen that symbol before. She racked her memory for a mark of three tomoes swirling around each other in a fixed circle. Her heart stopped for a split second before pounding even faster. She knew where she had seen this before.

Sasuke's neck during the chunin exams, that's were the mark was from. That damned thing was the heaven curse mark. At least that was what the scroll called it. She just usually referred to it as Orochimaru's calling card. Her hands started to shake in quiet rage. Why couldn't she have found this earlier? When Sasuke was still a loyal Konoha nin? She glared hatefully at the ink that was scribbled across the page. That damn man. Danzo and Orochimaru had both kept things from her and developed the technique that hurt her Sasuke-kun.

She quickly drew in a breath to calm herself down as she noticed that she was crumpling the scroll and was very close to tearing it in half. She smoothed it out to the best of her ability. She took in another calming breath to try and get herself from marching right up to Danzo this very moment and tear him limb from limb for keeping this from her and the others in Konoha. Who knows how many had this curse mark printed on their necks, this could have saved them from going insane.

She closed her eyes, think about it this way. She told herself, this is just another learning experience that if I were to exploit this I could find a potential cure and give it to Sasuke-kun. That way he would return home instantly. She had a smile on her face as she skimmed the first page. "Oh who am I kidding? This is impossible!" She slumped over her reading material. "Three more scrolls, get the techniques and go home." She summoned her patience and continued to read.

She made it to the third one before her brows furrowed. This scroll seemed to be based on necromancy. The 'art' of bring the dead back to life. Edo-tensai. Now this was interesting, but very obviously not finished. Perhaps she could finish it, she thought and pocketed the scroll before standing to find three jutsu's.

(::~::)

Sakura slumped into the library. She had another assignment. Three more Jutsu's. He really was trying to kill her, she concluded. The second three she had chosen were; whirlpool, air shield, and finally earth staff. She really only had trouble with the air shield as it took way too much chakra than she had hoped for, but her others she could safely say that she had enough of a handle on them to be able to use them in battle. She still felt really wary that she had spent six days in what she has deemed 'living hell.' Every other day she would spend it with Danzo as he drilled kata's and hand signs into her head. He did other things too but normally dodging things were her forte so they didn't really use that one much. Also he told her that next week he would start training her in weaponry, after all every Jonin was supposed to have mastery over a single weapon other than Kunai and Shuriken.

This was her sixth day, the day were she would spend all day in this dingy library. The days she had between the harsh training sessions were spent here poring over as much information as her brain could possibly hold. That and she had yet to bring any of the jutsu scrolls back with her. They all are spending quality time together on her coffee table right at this very moment. Although the edo-tensai scroll was safely tucked in her storage seal on her bed along with her mission scroll and the powder which she had yet to figure out.

Today though? She didn't quite feel up to reading through more of Orochimaru's study. So she busied herself at the near empty filing cabinets. The files were littered in stacks all over the floor. Maybe if she cleaned this place up, it wouldn't seem so dreary. That and she could have a legitimate excuse to give to Danzo if he asked her why she knew the things that were in said files.

She picked up the nearest one and read the flap. It was a name. Curiously she flipped it open only to find some very intense research done on this particular individual. She pawed through the thin file. This man was dead according to the time of death bit. It didn't really have a time, more of just a date. April 12th. The year before she was born.

She came to the conclusion that these were the files of dead shinobi. That was what she had thought looking through about twenty to thirty more before she had picked up one that read, Hatake Kakashi. She froze, he wasn't dead yet right? She asked herself as she flipped open the file. She had seen him about three weeks ago, the week before she got assigned this mission. Three weeks was a long time, and a lot could happen between then and now. She searched diligently through his surprisingly thick file. It had his medical reports. Mission reports, teammates, sensei's, scores in the academy, and parental information all inside of here. It even had a few day by day schedule mapped out on a few of the pages, with the dates on here she guessed he would have been sixteen or seventeen at the time. She made it to the time of death slot. It was empty.

She felt a wave of relief flood through her. Then she tensed, why would some one have such extensive knowledge about another person? At the moment she could only come up with three reasons; one to spot a weakness and sell it out to the highest bidder, two to find the right information in order to get rid of some big threat, or three for recruitment. She had her money on the second reason. She'd have to report this to Tsunade tomorrow, along with her report on how she had spent her week.

She dug through more files, locating some she knew like Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. Then there were others she recognized like Matarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki. She had gone through almost all of them, including one done on herself which she found kind of sad and lacking, when she found Naruto's.

She had to restrain herself from either punching a wall in or sobbing her heart out. Her best friend, the jailer of the nine tailed fox was none other than the Namikaze Minato's son. She had heard stories about Uzumaki Kushina who had earned herself the isolated idiot title in the academy, that and she had read her file earlier just didn't pay that close attention to the offspring category.

She wanted to cry so badly because Naruto's own father put him through so much trouble, so much hate, so many different trails, yet he also made the man that came to be one of her best friends and loyal teammate. She didn't know if she should have hated him or loved him for what he did. Then again she saw his logic, if he himself couldn't sacrifice his only child who was he to ask another to lend him their child? Still to sacrifice everything for the sake of this village? The same ones who treated Naruto the way they did, that wouldn't have made it worth while.

She let a few tears slip down her cheeks, and continued to move around cleaning up these files.

(::~::)

Sakura half stumbled half crawled up the stairs to her shishou's office. She had spent the good part of her day training. Perfecting her first three jutsu's and trying to get a hang of the other six. She felt tired and sticky where she never wanted to be sticky again. She was almost positive that all of Suna could smell her.

She put up a hand to knock on the office door when she heard Tsunade yell out a 'come in.' Please be sober she thought as she opened the door and dragged herself inside after making sure it was just Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade didn't look drunk, but it was sometimes really hard to tell.

As soon as the door shut the seals were activated. "Report." Tsunade barked, Sakura took a breath to analyze her voice. No funny shit then huh? Probably a mission gone bad she thought as she straightened her spine and stood at attention.

"Every other day Danzo-san has taken it upon himself to train me himself, and the other days I have spent in his personal library." Sakura took a breath and watch Tsunade nod towards her to continue, "He has had me pick nine different ninjutsu to learn, tomorrow I am scheduled to pick three more. He has me working on different Kata's that are different taijutsu forms in each of the five major nations. He has done extensive chakra training with me, and some basic dodging maneuvers. He has started to train me in Kenjutsu using just a single katana. The nine ninjutsu are; Water whip, water prison, earth wall, whirlpool, air shield, earth staff, water dragon, water bullet, and the mist technique. The kata's are; Shifting sands, Water, earth, lightning, and Gokuen."

"And what of his library?" Tsunade asked clasping her hands together in front of her mouth.

Sakura's eyes harden for a split second, "He has a million and one volumes on Orochimaru's research, including the heaven curse mark and Yamato's mutation. He also had a scroll that was supposedly able to bring the dead back to life as some sort of reanimated puppets, it was called edo-tensai." She watched as Tsunade's brows furrowed. "Shishou, he has files on every single shinobi of the leaf. Both dead and not yet graduated."

It looked like Tsunade had stiffened. "They were very thorough files." She paused feeling her throat constrict and tears fill her eyes. "Naruto," She croaked and cleared her throat, "I saw Naruto's. I know who his parents are, I know everything." Her voice cracked on the last word and two tears slipped down her cheeks and into her mouth.

Tsunade was silent long enough for Sakura to get her tears under control. "I know that this will be hard for you Sakura, but that information is to stay a secret until we know that Naruto is completely safe. After all how many assassination attempts would there be on the yellow flashes only son?" She asked rhetorically. "This just confirms my suspicions. Danzo is absolutely running some kind of scheme behind Konoha's back." Tsunade's eyes hardened. "I'm going to send some people to pick him apart. I won't stand for this, Sakura be ready for anything. This thing could get really ugly with you caught right in the middle."

Sakura nodded.

"Good, your dismissed." The seals were deactivated and Sakura left with a heavy heart.

(::~::)

**Holy, that was so much information I had to get out in this chapter! Well I could have split it up but this chapter just ended smoother on this note than any others and it also means I don't have to rearrange any of my next chapters. **

**Heads up, the next chapter there will be a time skip, :) Finally right? Again sorry it took three chapters but hey, I have a lot of information to build my story on and well it will just keep coming in the next few chapters. **

**Questions**

**1-What jutsu's would you like to add to Sakura's reserve?**

**That's all, fair warning I do not know when I will get the next chapter up. I wont have my computer as much any more but I will try to have another chapter out in a week...if not I am sorry I will try harder next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke up to the smell of pancakes. She jerked up right for a second and grabbed the kunai she had stashed under her pillow before she realized that it was just probably Sai. She should have bee very used to him just randomly popping in and cooking her some sort of meal. That and she was almost positive that he didn't end up going home last night like he was supposed to. It had been three weeks since he first started dinner for her, and a month after she had gotten her mission.

She groggily rubbed her fists on her eyes after putting the kunai back. She just was tired today. Besides it had been a month since she had locked herself in two different libraries, a training field with a crazy sociopath, and the lab. She had her results though. Five new Taijutsu styles, two different Kenjutsu styles, several ninjutsu, Danzo's personal library stored inside of her picture perfect memory, and all the ingredients to make the powder.

Danzo had 'found out' about her mission halfway through the month. She could remember the way his mouth twisted as he read over the scroll. She shuttered briefly from the memory before placing her feet on the floor and standing up with a huge stretch. Her arms reaching for the ceiling and a yawn escaping her mouth. He had found that it would suit him better if she were to experiment on his dead instead of his root soldiers, Sai was an exception though. She had rather not deal with messing with the dead but she couldn't say no.

She looked at the calender in her room that was next to her window. She stared a good two minutes before she realized that today would be the day she used the regeneration technique on Sai. Then tomorrow would be her first time experimenting on the dead. Danzo was preparing the body for her to use tomorrow.

She scratched her arm and let out another yawn and walked into her kitchen in her pajamas, a white cami and black loose shorts that were falling off of her waist. She stole those shorts from Sai about a week ago when he left them in her bathroom. Finders keepers right?

She gave Sai a yawn and a wave of her fingers as she sat herself down at the table. She rubbed her eyes again. Some reason she just couldn't wake up.

"Morning Kaa-san." Sai said setting a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Morning." She tried to communicate around a yawn.

She heard him chuckle and walk off, her eyes were closed and she set her head down on top of the table.

She must have snoozed for a few minutes because the next thing she realized was Sai gently shaking her shoulder. "Huh, what?" She mumbled unsticking her face from the table top.

Sai chuckled and set a plate of pancakes in front of her. She stared at the dough for the longest time, still half asleep. "Eat up. You have a long day today."

She looked up to see Sai seated on the other side of her table eating his own plate. She looked back down at her food and sluggishly took a sip of her coffee. She really needed a pick me up today.

(::~::)

Sakura slid down into her horizontal splits and leaned forward to touch her forehead to the ground. Sai was across from her doing his own form of stretches.

"Today's the day huh?" Sai asked as he went up into a back bend.

Sakura moved her legs back behind her before curling her upper body up. "I guess so."

Sai straightened himself out and stood. "You'll really be my Kaa-san after today." He chuckled and moved to give her his hand to help her up.

"Yup." She agreed after taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet.

He didn't let go of her hand and they walked to the Hokage building that was sure to be filled to the brim with people waiting to see if this technique actually worked. Sakura was already feeling drained as it was before they had even done anything remotely strenuous today. It probably was because of the couple of shadow clones she had digging through the clan library in search for anything good. Anything at all that would help her out in the very near future.

Sai gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they paused in front of Tsunade's door. Before either of them could even think about knocking on the door they heard her yell 'come in' through the wood. Sakura came to the conclusion that Tsunade must have been sober.

Sai swung the door open and held it to guide Sakura into the room. She was surprised that only team seven and Shizune were the only guests they had in here.

"Good morning Sakura." Tsunade greeted her before the door shut behind the two ninja. Sakura felt the seals activate. No one was supposed to know the extent of this mission, even her boys didn't know the full mission. They would probably figure it out, or at least every one except Naruto would figure out exactly what she would be required to do.

"Good morning, Shishou." Sakura responded and looked at her boys strangely. They were awfully quiet, well Naruto was weirdly silent.

"Good your both here, now we can get started." She turned to the rest of Team seven. "You can go ahead and take a seat." The boys sat obediently, and Sakura realized for just that second that Kakashi had gotten there before she had. "Sakura, when ever your ready. Shizune and I will be on stand by for immediate medical attention if either of you will need it."

Sakura nodded and turned to face Sai. He gave her his lopsided smile that wasn't faked. She gave a weak smile back before taking a calming breath to center herself. She started to go through the complicated hand signs very slowly making sure she didn't mess a single one of them up. Her hands ended in the tiger sign except one was up by her mouth and the other was pointing to the ground by her navel.

She surged her Chakra into a ball in the middle of her system before carefully letting it expand clockwise to every single digit she had, filling her whole body with it before extending it out of her fingers as chakra strings that she attached to Sai's head, chest, hands, hips, and feet. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feedback the strings were giving her. Then she allowed the strings to seep her chakra into his body reversing his aging.

She tried to keep in control of the process but the feedback of every single cell reversing and forging itself back together over and over again kept making it harder and harder for her to keep focused. It was absolutely amazing to watch as his heart started pumping blood in reverse and his lungs expand and shift taking in oxygen. The most interesting part of this was the neurons in his brain, the current was firing all different messages to the body for about maybe a minute before it started to reverse it's current. It simply looked like it was just the body giving the brain feedback and the brain was answering it afterwards, some times even his spine would control a reaction before his brain ever received the message.

She could feel her own reserves spiraling and starting to trickle instead of streaming towards Sai. She breathed and extracted her strings from Sai's body and cut off the technique. She finally came back to herself, she was drained and on the verge of passing out. She was breathing really hard and she could feel sweat trickling down her forehead. Her limbs felt wobbly and she fell to her knees. Her eye lids were too heavy to lift. That was only once and she knew that she didn't reverse Sai far enough. She didn't know how she knew this but she knew that if she lost any more Chakra she could collapse into a coma. Then suddenly she felt chakra entering her system. It was healing chakra probably from Shizune she guessed by the liquid feeling it had to it. Tsunade's was a little bit more ruff feeling than this.

She cracked her eyes open only to shut them again, this room was too bright. She could hear some people trying to talk to her but her ears were ringing and she couldn't make out any words. She could feel tiny little arms wrap around her torso. That was the last thing she remembered.

(::~::)

Something bright was shining against her eyelids, she could feel herself surrounded by soft cushions. She could hear a soft beep going off in time with her heart, she knew she was in the hospital. She could feel a slight weight holding down the side of her bed.

She tried opening her eyes and blinked rapidly to try and look around the bright light. She coughed as she turned her head to try and get her eyes to adjust. The weight on her bed moved. "Kaa-san, you're awake." A higher pitched voice entered her ears. She looked to her chest where she felt a weight bind itself around her. She saw a ten year old Sai hugging her chest. Her chest that had expanded a lot since she started the pulsation chakra exercise, that was just a side effect of the nature of her chakra.

"Sai?" She mumbled, her voice cracked from disuse and she realized how dry her throat was.

Sai quickly got up and stumbled to get her a glass of water. Her limbs still felt weak but she managed to get herself up into a sitting position and took the water from him. She sipped it slowly knowing that if she gulped it, nothing good could come from it. "Kaa-san are you alright?" He asked clambering back up onto her hospital bed.

She set the glass down on the table that was next to her bed. "Yes Sai, I'm alright. I just had chakra exhaustion." He went and curled into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him, as this felt natural. "Ne, Sai how old are you?" She asked, maybe ten wasn't the right age.

"I'm ten." He said resting his head against her chest just like any other ten year old would when sitting in their mothers lap. She did guess right then.

She hummed and set her head down on top of Sai's head. She was still really tired. Had she been at her full strength meaning, no sapping her chakra into her seals and no shadow clones then this wouldn't have happened. That and Sai would probably be less than six years old at the moment.

The door to her room opened. She saw orange before she knew exactly what happened. "SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Naruto screamed tackling the pair in a bear hug. "I was worried sick when you suddenly fainted!" Naruto rambled.

"Na-ru-to." She gasped out, almost positive both her and Sai were about to pass out for oxygen loss. He immediately let them go and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish expression as Sai and Sakura tried catching their breaths.

"Naruto no more hugging." She heard Shizune reprimand him before she looked up and took in the five other people in her room. Tsunade and Shizune she could understand, same with Naruto, but Kakashi and Yamato were faces she didn't expect to see.

"Glad to see it wasn't anything serious." Yamato told her as Naruto was busy taking the center of the others attention. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She sent him a grateful smile, "Thanks." He nodded in response.

"Naruto, shut up." Tsunade commanded harshly. She turned to Sakura who was still holding Sai on her lap. "Sakura what do you think went wrong?" Tsunade folded her arms underneath her breasts. Sakura knew she wouldn't be talking about this if there weren't security seals placed around the room.

"I wasn't at my full strength when I preformed it. I didn't use enough chakra, either that or I was wasting a lot of it." She answered and every one was absolutely silent.

"Could you explain what was going on?" Shizune prompted after a moment of silence.

Sakura's eyes landed on her as she answered, "I could see each and every one of his cells regenerate, they fused back together as if they were reversing time, his heart was even pumping backwards, and his brain waves looked like they were going in reverse as well. It was kind of over powering and simply amazing to see. It was hard to keep focused for so long, I could have expended too much chakra on trying to reverse everything because I wasn't focused."

Sakura saw the two ladies nod their heads and the rest of her team looked slightly confused or in Naruto's condition, absolutely lost. "That would make sense." Tsunade concluded. "It seemed to me like you were expending a lot more than you should have been when you were preforming it."

"I could even feel your chakra out put." Kakashi put in his two cents.

"That's not a feat." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"But even I could feel it!" Naruto protested.

Sakura hung her head, if the chakra monster Naruto could feel her out put she had used way too much in the reversing.

Tsunade clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "Too much chakra indeed." Shizune nodded in agreement, "Although, Sakura." She looked up at her name. "You mentioned not being at peek capacity..." She trailed off expectantly.

Sakura pursed her lips for a second before she sighed and resigned herself in answering. "I have shadow clones in the library and I'm working on a different version of your yin seal. I ran out of chakra supplements yesterday so I was unable to replenish all my chakra before the trail run." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "And you didn't think to mention this earlier?"

"Sorry."

Tsunade shook her head. "Next time, information before you get yourself killed."

"Hai." Sakura said placing her arms back around Sai's now snoozing form.

"Every one out." Tsunade turned her head towards the others. "Sakura needs rest."

(::~::)

Sakura finally left the hospital at about five in the morning carrying Sai on her back. He was snoozing with his head on her shoulder. She smiled, he was a stubborn child but a total mama's boy at heart. She had heard the yelling match Tsunade and Sai had gotten in about him letting his kaa-san sleep. He didn't end up leaving the room and he had taken naps with her all day yesterday.

Sakura made her way into her apartment and laid Sai down softly on her bed. She pulled the blankets up over his body. He was just so cute as a ten year old, the sharpness of his jaw was now soft and round. His cheeks were slightly pudgy and right now a healthy rosy color. He still had the thick black eyelashes and the thinned baby pink lips but he was still very much a ten year old.

Today Sakura had chores to do. First would be taking a shower, which after she placed a kiss on Sai's forehead she went to go do. Next would be running to Obaa-san's shop for a pick up of her herbs. After that she would need to either make breakfast or make her chakra supplements depending on if Sai was awake or not. Then finally she would have her trial with Danzo, closer to the end of the day. Maybe she could recruit Naruto into watching her son while she was out practicing on dead people. She shivered under the spray of hot water, that still got her every time.

She would feel like she was violating that person's final rest with what Danzo had wanted her to do. Sakura just wanted the ability to tell him no but she couldn't do that, all her hard work would be pored down the drain. He with out a doubt would end her life for defying him. She scrubbed shampoo into her hair. Today was going to be a long day.

(::~::)

**Welp I was gonna have more in this chapter but it was already getting too wordy and I wanted the trials to be two separate chapters.**

**Questions:**

**1- I was thinking about having Sakura being in charge of a 'blood line conservation program' in another story where she goes around with to different graves gathering DNA off of each corpse to later recreate different clans, like Haku's 'clan' and all the others I just simply cant think of. Anyways the question was if it would be a good idea and if you'll read it. **

**2-I have plans for Haku but if I get enough no's I will erase the plan and come up with a different setting for a very important part of my story.**

**Okay those weren't actually questions but eh. I will try to have my next chapter out some time this week or next week, whichever I can actually do. **

**Please review :)**


End file.
